Joyeux Noël, HPF !
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Recueil des textes offerts à l'occasion de Noël 2011 à des amis chers et estimés. Vous retrouverez ici Ginny et ses hommes; Luna; Lily et Charlie; Bellatrix Lestrange; ainsi que Fred et Roxanne Weasley, enfants de ce cher George Weasley !


**Voilà un petit rec****ueil où je vous poste mes petits cadeaux à des amis, rencontrés sur HPF. -Allez-y, ce site en vaut mille fois le coup !- **

**Je poste le tout dans un seul chapitre, puisqu'il s'agit principalement de drabbles, soit des petits textes de 100 mots.**

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Les hommes de ma vie, **_"C'est son fils, son mari, ceux qu'elle aime. Ils sont autour d'elle, et leur sourire ravit son coeur. Ginny est entourée des hommes de sa vie." _

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Ginny. Devant elle, son mari, Harry Potter, tenant en ses bras un petit bébé. _Son bébé à elle, _songe Ginny, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Harry dépose alors leur petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle pose les yeux sur son bébé, et éclate d'un rire heureux, d'un rire au bonheur éblouissant. _James Sirius Potter, _murmure-t-elle en effleurant sa joue d'un baiser. Harry s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés, et caresse gentiment la tête de son garçon. Ses yeux pétillent, et Ginny se sent alors comblée, entourée des deux hommes de sa vie.

* * *

**Dégoût,** _"Asteria ne ressent qu'un dégoût profond, à présent, pour celui qu'elle aima si longuement, pour celui qui fut son mari."_

-Mère, où est Père ? s'enquiert Scorpius d'une voix anxieuse.

Asteria relève la tête, et observe son fils aux joues creusées par l'inquiétude. Elle détourne le regard tandis que des larmes picotent ses yeux. Son fils, son amour, usé par la faute de son père. Son père qui se joue de lui, d'elle, de tous ceux qui l'aime. Son père, qui le trahit si horriblement. Comme Asteria lui en veut d'avoir détruit la vie de _son_ fils, plus encore que d'avoir brisé la sienne. Il la dégoute tant.

-Ton père est parti avec celle que tu aimes, crache alors Asteria.

* * *

**Happy New Year, Maddie !** _"Roxanne et Fred ont un rituel très particulier. Tous les matins, ils ont une ruée aux câlins, et le premier d'entre eux à avoir une étreinte de leur père gagne. Alors qu'aujourd'hui est Noël, la ruée vers le câlin est d'autant plus importante. Seulement, leur père ne descend pas._

_Par Merlin, où est-il?"_

Le soleil, paresseux, se leva lentement dans le ciel troublé de quelques nuages. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour un matin d'Hiver et promettait d'être joyeuse. Comme pour prouver cela, un éclat de rire retentit dans la maison de George et Angelina. Des cris s'ensuivirent, ainsi que des grognements mécontents. Puis, brusquement, un gros silence. Le chef de la maison, leur père, venait de se réveiller, et il valait mieux se taire. C'était une des premières règles de la maison, une sorte de règle de survie. Alors, à peine avaient-ils entendu le lit de leur père grincer que Roxanne, dix ans, et Fred, huit ans, avaient cessé leur course poursuite, s'étaient tus, et s'étaient sagement assis à la table de la cuisine. Ils attendaient impatiemment le moment où leur père descendrait, et où alors il y'aurait une véritable ruée en sa direction, afin d'être le premier à pouvoir lui faire un câlin. De plus, aujourd'hui n'était pas simplement une belle journée, un agréable matin habituel. Il s'agissait du matin du 25 décembre, celui où tous avaient l'habitude de se réunir ensemble, dans le salon principal, et ouvraient les cadeaux entre rires et cris de bonheur. D'où la ruée vers le câlin matinal était d'autant plus importante, vu qu'il s'agissait du premier jour de l'année, donc du premier câlin.  
Aussi, Roxanne et Fred étaient tranquillement assis sur les chaises de la cuisine, trempant distraitement leur toast beurré dans leur chocolat chaud, leurs oreilles tendues. Ils attendaient avec impatience le moment où les marches de l'escalier grinceraient, et où leur père apparaitrait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils attendirent, ce fut un fait. Ils attendirent même longtemps, jusqu'à ce que leurs chocolats chauds soient complètement gelés et leurs tartines complètement molles. Les sourcils des deux jeunes enfants se froncèrent, et ils s'observèrent un instant :

-Papa n'est pas descendu, murmura le petit Fred.

-Sans blagues, répliqua Roxanne, tentant de cacher sa déception sous la méchanceté.

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs tartines sur la table, et se dirigèrent vers le salon, dégoûtés.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas descendu ? chuchota le petit garçon.

Sa grande sœur le toisa, et s'exclama :

-Si ça se trouve, il fait des bisous à maman, et nous a complètement oubliés.

-Papa ne nous oubliera jamais, Roxanne ! s'écria Fred en s'éloignant brusquement, larmes aux yeux.

Une grimace étira les lèvres de la petite fille qui leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son frère :

-Pleure pas, va ! Tu sais très bien que papa nous a pas oublié.

Elle déposa un baiser apaisant sur sa joue et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Allez viens, sèche tes larmes, on va ouvrir les cadeaux, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Mais...On doit le faire avec Papa et Maman, non ?

-Bah écoute, il est déjà huit heures, et ils ne sont pas levés. On a assez attendu, non ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du petit garçon, et il se précipita vers l'énorme sapin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce principale. Il en inspecta le pied, cherchant avec attention son petit coin, celui où tous ses cadeaux étaient amasses. Il fit le tour du sapin, et s'immobilisa brusquement en voyant un énorme cadeau. Il dépassait vraiment toutes les tailles d'emballages qu'il ait jamais vu de sa, pour le moment, courte vie.

-Roxanne ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix émerveillée.

Son sœur s'approcha, un long paquet en main, qu'elle laissa tomber en voyant l'énorme cadeau.

-Merlin, Freddie, c'est pour qui ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

Il haussa les épaules, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Sa sœur éclata de rire en le voyant, et décida de lui venir en aide. Avec surprise, elle vit la boite brusquement augmenter de taille. Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent, étonnés, et décidèrent de mettre au point un plan d'action.

-On a une échelle ? demanda Roxanne.

Fred hocha la tête, et montra la grange par la fenêtre.

-Par contre, il fait un peu froid, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

-Tu veux l'ouvrir oui ou non ? riposta-t-elle.

Freddie soupira, et suivit sa grande sœur vers la pièce d'entrée. Quand elle s'arrêta, au beau milieu d'un couloir, il soupira encore plus fort et s'exclama :

-Ben quoi, t'as vu un sinistros ?

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, sa sœur lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, finalement, elle se décala d'un pas, lui montrant le couloir. Une échelle en bois était posée contre le mur. Le visage de Fred s'éclaira d'un grand sourire ravi, et s'exclama :

- On n'a même pas à aller dehors !

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu suspicieux, toi ?

-Suspi-quoi, Roxanne ?

Elle sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis entreprit de transporter l'échelle. Comme elle s'y attendait, le poids était assez volumineux. Elle allait demander à Fred de l'aider mais, ne souhaitant pas qu'il se blesse, se résigna à le faire toute seule. Elle porta l'échelle, faisant petit bout par petit bout le trajet. Enfin arrivée au salon, Roxanne disposa l'échelle contre le cadeau, et soupira, et de satisfaction et de soulagement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda son petit frère.

-On... Tu montes ? Et tu regardes pour qui est le cadeau !

-On ne l'ouvre pas ?

-Si c'est pour nous, si. Sinon, ce n'est pas très sympa pour les autres, non ?

-D'accord ! approuva-t-il gaiement avant de se mettre à escalader l'échelle sous l'œil attentif de sa sœur. Fred ne fut pas long à arriver en haut du paquet, et l'expression impressionnée et ravie qu'il eut lorsqu'il fut là-haut paru très claire aux yeux de la petite Roxanne qui s'exclama brusquement :

-C'est pour nous ?

Avec un grand sourire, Freddie hocha précipitamment la tête, et lui montra une carte où leurs noms étaient joliment calligraphiés. Roxanne retient un cri de joie, et fit signe à son frère de descendre. De retour sur le sol, il demanda :

-Comment va-t-on l'ouvrir ?

Roxanne fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis s'exclama :

-On a qu'à prendre la baguette magique de Papa !

Une exclamation muette entrouvrit la bouche de Fred, qui murmura :

-Mais…C'est interdit !

Roxanne soupira longuement, et fit :

-Il faut savoir contourner les interdictions, Fred.

Son petit frère demeura silencieux, puis finit par hausser les épaules en faisant :

-Très bien. Qui va la chercher ?

En voyant le regard significatif de Roxanne, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es plus petit, si tu te fais prendre, on te punira moins fort que si c'est moi, déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Fred était peu convaincu, mais si sa grande sœur le disait, alors ça devait très certainement être vrai. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à se faufiler dans les couloirs, faisant le moins de bruits possible pour arriver sans encombre dans la chambre de leurs parents, où leurs baguettes devaient être. Arrivé devant leur porte, il demeura un instant immobile, et fixa la serrure. Etait-elle fermée à clé ? Il espérait sincèrement que non, parce qu'il souhaitait vraiment ouvrir ce gigantesque cadeau. Finalement, il se décida à tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans montrer de résistance, et Freddy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce, aperçut la baguette de sa maman sur le bureau en bois, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit de ses parents- étonnamment vide- et se précipita vers le bureau. Il saisit la baguette, et courut aussitôt vers la sortie, ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de dévaler les escaliers. Une fois dans le salon, il s'écria, soulagé :

-Roxanne ! Je l'ai !

Sa grande sœur accourut, sourire aux lèvres, et arracha la baguette des mains de son frère.

-Allez, viens, on va l'essayer !

Roxanne se précipita vers le cadeau, et brandit le bout de bois magique. Elle fit quelques vagues moulinets dans les airs, puis se tourna vers son frère.

-C'est quoi la formule, déjà ?

-C'est pas celle de l'histoire de oncle Ron, fit Fred en réfléchissant.

-Celle avec le troll ?

Freddy hocha la tête, et Roxanne se tut un instant avant de proposer avec hésitation :

-Wingardium Leviosa ?

-Ah, oui, c'est ça ! Wingaardiuum Levioosa ! Accentue bien, sinon ça explosera !...Enfin, d'après Oncle Ron.

Roxanne pouffa, puis tenta de prononcer la formule. Elle éleva doucement les bras, fit le geste approximativement, comme elle se le remémorait de l'histoire d'Oncle Ron, puis attendit. Avec émerveillement, elle vit le couvercle du grand cadeau se soulever, petit à petit, tout doucement. Elle le décala avec attention, et en entendant l'exclamation émerveillée de son frère, tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui fit un grand sourire fier, perdit sa concentration, et s'exclama :

-J'suis trop forte, hein Freddy ?

Les yeux de son petit frère s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il s'écriait :

-Roxanne, le cadeau !

La jeune fille tourna les yeux, et observa avec un air ahuri la boite exploser en confettis rouges et vertes, qui se suspendirent dans les airs en un _Joyeux Noël. _Puis, plissant les yeux, elle discerna deux silhouettes à travers les confettis. Lorsqu'elle crut les avoir reconnus, elle tourna la tête vers son frère, comme pour chercher confirmation. En voyant ses yeux écarquillés, Roxanne ne put que secouer la tête, amusée, et se précipiter vers les deux silhouettes, qui se révélaient être ses parents. Ils s'exclamèrent un très bruyant _JOYEUX NOËL ! _alors que les confettis explosaient de nouveau en émettant la chanson du réveillon favorite de Fred et Roxanne. Les deux jeunes gens explosèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils se précipitaient chacun dans les bras de leur parents. George portait un magnifique pyjama vert avec des cerfs galopants dans tous les sens qui chantonnait la mélodie. En voyant cela, le rire de Fred s'intensifia, et il sautilla dans toute la pièce en chantonnant, puis saisit son doudou favori et l'entraina dans une danse en faisant :

-_I wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year, Maddy ! _

* * *

**J'aime bien tes lunettes, **_"_

Une mèche de cheveux blonds tomba sur ses yeux, obstruant sa vue et ses lunettes. Luna souffla dessus, mais elle chuta de nouveau. Elle soupira :

-Nargoles, laissez mes cheveux tranquilles, je travaille.

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut un petit rire amusé. Luna se retourna, et croisa le regard d'une jeune fille de son âge. Elle lui sourit, et alors qu'elle allait se remettre a son travail, la fille dit :

-Louisa McBurrow. J'aime bien tes lunettes.

-Je les aime aussi, murmura Luna avec un grand sourire.

Plus tard, Luna remercia les Nargoles de lui avoir offert une nouvelle amie.

* * *

**Le Côté Obscur de La Force**

-Maman ? fit la voix enfantine de Lorcan en s'élevant dans les airs.

Luna tourna la tête vers lui, son habituel sourire joyeux aux lèvres, et demanda gentiment :

-Oui, mon petit cœur ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit doucement le petit garçon en se levant sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir de voir ce que faisait sa mère derrière le comptoir en bois de la cuisine.

Le sourire de Luna s'agrandit et, en soulevant une pâte blanchâtre, elle murmura :

-Je prépare ton passage au côté obscur de la force, Lorcan ! Je fais des cookies !

* * *

**Silence, "**_Bellatrix Lestrange vient d'entrer dans la salle"  
_  
Portes qui s'ouvrent à la volée. Murmures qui se taisent. Silence.

Une femme, vêtue de noir, la chevelure fièrement dressée sur sa tête en un chignon magnifiquement désordonné, fait son entrée dans la pièce. Son pas est langoureux le clignement de ses paupières, coquins la manière dont elle se tient, attirante. Ses lèvres sont pulpeuses, et rendues plus belles encore par leur couleur rouge. Ses yeux pétillent de folie, de cette inconscience bohémienne qu'elle porte en elle. Tous les regards se tournent en sa direction, et un éclat respectueux brillent dans leurs prunelles.

Bellatrix Lestrange vient d'entrer dans la salle.

* * *

**Petite princesse devenue grande, **_"Il y a Charlie, il y'a tous les neuveux et les nièces, et puis il y a Lily.  
Entre eux, c'est différent.  
Peut-être parce que Lily, c'est la princesse d'oncle Charlie?" (Un cadeau de Noël pour Hinatata, inspiré par le premier OS que j'ai lu d'elle, il y a fort longtemps, Lily est une princesse. )_

La soirée était paisible. Le vent soufflait calmement sur la clairière, balayant doucement les brins d'herbes. La lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait de ses rayons pâles une masse de cheveux roux, qui couvraient un visage tacheté de la même rousseur. Le visage était fin et délicat, témoignant d'une beauté jeune. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente, oscillant certainement entre l'âge de quinze ou seize ans. Ses yeux étaient clos, et ses traits détendus, paisibles. Une main pâle, tout aussi délicate que le visage, vint ramener ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, laissant apparaitre deux grands yeux bruns pétillants. Ils semblaient sourire à la lune.

Un bruit de photographie retentit dans les airs, brisant le silence paisible qui entourait la jeune fille. Elle se releva en sursaut, et grogna :

-Charlie !

L'interpelé s'approcha à grands pas, sourire innocent aux lèvres, puis développa la photo d'un coup de baguette magique. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux pétillèrent, et il la montra à la jeune fille en s'extasiant :

-Qu'est-ce que ma princesse est belle !

Elle cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Puis détourna la tête, rictus aux lèvres. Elle mâchouilla sa joue, semblant retenir une ou deux remarques comme quoi, sa Princesse, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'était plus, mais demeura silencieuse. Charlie se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en soupirant longuement. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, puis s'allongea contre elle, passant un bras derrière son cou.

-Tu sais Lily, je ne suis pas du genre à hurler sur tous les toits mes amours. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je pensais aussi que tu avais saisi que tout ce que je pourrai dire n'égalerait pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu te souviens ? Tu es plus que ma femme, mon amoureuse, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu es ma Princesse, Lily, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Alors, heureuse, rassurée, la jeune fille finit par se couler contre lui, et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte rassurante de Charlie. Il n'était pas souvent aussi affectif, autant démonstratif, et elle ne pouvait réellement pas refuser une offre lorsqu'elle se présentait. Ainsi, blottie contre son Charlie, elle s'abandonna à ses bras, et ferma paisiblement les yeux.

-T'es vraiment devenue belle, n'empêche, ma Lily.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait ce qui prenait à Charlie, mais elle savourait chacun de ses compliments avec délice. Il était, elle devait se l'avouer, son oncle favori, celui avec qui elle aimait parler, celui dont les propos percutaient le mieux en elle, celui dont les compliments et les cadeaux la touchaient le plus. Depuis toute petite, elle était sa princesse, et il avait lui même dit que c'était mille fois mieux que d'être sa femme. Alors, depuis ce jour, elle restait persuadée d'être la princesse d'oncle Charlie, celle qui valait mieux que toutes les femmes qu'il aurait jamais. Alors, certes, son oncle était peu expansif, et ne lui répétait plus autant qu'avant qu'elle était sa princesse, mais elle savait pertinemment que rien n'avait changé. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs prouvé, il y a quelques secondes à peine. Un sourire heureux demeura sur ses lèvres, tandis que les doigts de Charlie jouaient avec ses mèches rousses. Et, lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer un de ses autres propos futiles, elle ne put empêcher une fusée de fierté exploser dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son être entier :

-Tu as décidemment les mêmes cheveux que moi, princesse !

* * *

_**J'espère que ces petits textes vous auront plu ! Laissez-moi votre avis ! ;)**  
_


End file.
